Silver Winds
by My Poetic Death-s
Summary: Silver is going to start her own Pokemon journey! But in the process will she lose her best friend due to rivalry? Will she find love on her way? Or will Ash show up and flirt with her and then will she totally pwn him?
1. And my adventure begins finally

Funny~Clumsy~lazy~spaz~~~~Silver

Hyper~optimist~crazy~nice~~~~Kai

Friends: they're what keep you strong 'till the very end, and even further, no matter how idiotic they are.  
Enemies: they can help you up when you're down, but when you look up, you see that they were the ones who end up kicking you down in the first place.

Now, why, you think, why is this crazy bitch telling me this? Why? You see, you think you know someone. You think you know what the difference between a friend and an enemy. Truth is, you don't. Take it from me. I didn't. Because he was neither.

I awoke one morning and saw a giant truck out side of Kai, my stupid best friend's, house. Being me, the paranoid, overprotective girl I was, I was worried that he was moving. So what? In a small town like Sandgem, trucks usually only came to Professor Rowan. After all, he was an ALMIGHTY-MORE-POWERFUL-THAN-ARCEUS-HOLY-CRAP-HE'S-KINDA-SCARY-GOTTA-RUN regional professor. Woah, getting off topic here. So anyways, I ran outside in my (AWESOME MARINE POKEMON THEMED FOOTSIE[just kidding])pajamas and ran right into his door, head on. Ouchies.(Haha...Head on! Apply directly to the forehead!)  
"Ouch..." I knocked on the door, rubbing my head with my hand. Kai's mom opened the door up and invited me in. She gave me a weird look. Probably because of my pajamas. Meh, whatever. I skipped out on her polite offering of bacon and OJ, instead stomping loudly up the stairs to Kai's room. Amazing. The boy's nineteen! Shouldn't he have moved out of that dinky old room by now? But still, I guess I shouldn't be talking...  
"Kai!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify my voice.  
"Yeah? Whatcha need Silver?" I entered his room and looked around, noticing that all his stuff was still in its usual spot.  
"W-why is everything where it's supposed to be?! I thought you were moving..."  
"What? Do you want my stuff to be where it's not supposed to? No, I'm not moving. Why would you think that?"  
"But the truck outside your house..."  
"Huh? Oh! MY PACKAGE!"  
"Huh- WOAH THERE!" he ran past me, knocking me over.  
"Seriously, my day couldn't get any worse." But as usual the earth just loves proving me wrong. Just as I stood up, Kai came plowing into me and dropped the box on my foot.  
"OUCH! SHIT!" Right now, I was comically hopping up and down while holding my now probably shattered foot.  
"I'm so sorry Silver!"  
"I'm okay..." I panted.  
"What is that anyways Kai?" I was really curious now. It better be good, good enough to keep me satisfied after it was dropped on my foot.  
"I ordered some stuff...for your birthday!" He screamed in my face happily.  
"Oh yeah, the day the earth cursed me..."  
"Oh come on Silver! Don't you want these?" He pulled out a poketch (REALLY stupid name if you ask me) and a pokedex.  
"You really didn't have to do this Kai!" I squealed as I hugged him, and then I took my gifts. As stupid as this boy is, he is so damn sweet when he wants to be. I place the watch on my wrist.  
"Thanks. Hey, later wanna go down to the lake with me?" I put on a big smile as he nods his head. I walk downstairs and back over to my house to get dressed. As I do my mom calls me from downstairs. As I come down she looks at me with a responsible-and-concerned-mother-look.  
"So...is it true what Kai's mom told me? You're going off on a journey with pokemon?"  
"Huh? No I'm not ready to go off yet...." To be honest, I had actually forgot that Professor Rowan was giving out pokemon today. I was too lazy, anyway.  
"Then what's this flier for?" she flashes me a flier that I guess she had "yoink"-ed from my room. I REALLY need to move out. Sometimes my mom even checks for drugs under my pillows. Sigh...  
"Huh? Maybe Kai stuck it into my bag..."  
"It's your time! You're nine years tardy for an adventure! If you do it when you're older it won't be as fun!"

"But-"

"No buts!"  
"Yes mother..." Kinda ironic, how usually mothers cry and cry to see their "precious babies" grow up and leave. Instead, mine kicks me out with nothing but the clothes on my back without giving me a say.  
I walked out the door, my bag hung over my shoulder lazily. I walk up to the lake and look at a flier stapled to an old and dying tree. As I heard the sound of grass-muffled thumping I looked right up to see Kai before he ran head first into me.


	2. Magikarp Meals ToGo?

After being rammed into, I decided to take a deep breath and go to my happy place. Although that place happens to have something to do with smacking people. So, instead I just took a deep breath. It didn't help much.  
"So Silver," Kai started as he hung over me.  
"WHAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?!" I screamed and pushed him off of me.  
"Gosh Silver! Ever think bout going to an anger management support group?" he sorta chuckled. I crossed my arms, put on the best pouty face I could, and sat on the ground. It was NOT funny.  
"Hey get up, kid," he commanded playfully. However, I was too blinded with rage to notice how he meant no offense.  
"I'M NO KID! I'M FLIPPIN' NINETEEN!" I screeched back.  
"Why didn't you start your journey then?"  
"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME OF YOU, YOU DIRTY, DIRTY PILE OF HORSE SH-"  
Kai placed his hand on mine, making me blush deeply.  
"I...I was waiting for you."  
"Huh? Me? Why me?" I did not understand at all. I was extremely confuzzled. Hey, don't look at me like that! You would be utterly bamboozled too!  
"It's you, Silver." He smiled at me, and I slid my hand away from his. His smile was warm, and not dopey, like his usual smiles were. But as warm and fuzzy as that smile was, it was seriously starting to freak me out.  
"Kai, I don't know what you mean." I stand up and begin to walk towards the lake. "Actually, I have a pretty good idea," I said quietly. Truthfully, I had no idea what Kai was smoking, snorting, or injecting into himself, but I want some! No, but really, in all seriousness, I hope I didn't say anything wrong. He looks kind of dejected.  
I walk towards the lake to see a HOT GUY, and I mean sexy-beast-kind-of-hot guy, as well as some other old dude and another girl. I walk towards them. As I look closer at the geezer, I see it's professor Rowan. At least I think he is. All old people look, sound, feel, smell, and taste (ewww...bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS!) alike to me.  
"Yo, I'm Silver. I noticed you guys taking notes and stuff. Would you happen to be Professor Rowan?" I asked the old prune as I walked up, even though my gaze was set on the (HOT) boy.  
"Ah, yes I am. Silver....the one starting her journey. You're getting your starter....but aren't you a little old?"  
"I'm nineteen so yes, I am," I answered proudly. So what if I'm a little older than usual kids chasing the dream that everyone seems to have? AIN'T NOTHIN' GONNA BREAK MY STRIDE, AIN'T NOTHIN' GONNA SLOOOW ME DOWN! UH-HUH, I'VE GOTTA KEEP ON MOOOVIN'! Uh, ignore my little internal outburst if you can help it. PLEASE.  
"Very interesting.. Silver this is my assistant, Dawn. She is a pokemon coordinator. And this is my nephew, Lucas." He motioned towards then with his hands. He seemed kind of prideful, and I swore I could see smugness attacking his face from all sides.  
"Hello." I shook Dawn's hand. She gave me a snide look but it didn't bother me. I turned towards Lucas.  
"Yum- I mean, hi!" I almost-squeaked as I shook his hand. Needless to say, I blushed brightly.  
"Nice to meet you Silver. As you already know, I'm Lucas." His smile was so charming! But Kai being Kai, he had to "accidentally" push me into the water. Don't ask me how charming smiles equal your idiotic best friend pushing you in a lake, when he knows I CAN'T FUCKING SWIM TO SAVE MY FUCKING LIFE! BECAUSE MY LIFE KIND OF DOES NEED SWIMMING TO SAVE ITS UNFAIR ASS!  
"HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! Gurgle...blub...blub..." But obviously, Kai didn't think his plan through (whatever his plan was anyway). In other words, he couldn't swim either. Dumbass.  
A red beret on a figure made and an orange...thing...me realize that had Lucas jumped in after me with his buizel. At least I think it was Lucas. It was hard to tell, with the water and algae blurring my vision. I floated to the bottom of the lake, limp and lifeless. It seemed like forever before I was brought to the surface over Lucas' shoulder. Coughing up water, I was soaked to the bone, with a bitter expression carved into my face. I glared at Kai.  
"YOU DUNCE! WHAT THE *cough, cough! hack!* HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!? WHAT MADE YOU SO PISSED OFF AT ME THAT CAUSED YOU *cough* TO ALMOST KILL ME?!" My voice was raspy and sore from all the water that I had swallowed. I paused for a moment as I took a breath.  
"I COULD HAVE DIED! IF IT WEREN'T FOR LUCAS, I WOULD BE A *cough, cough* ROTTING CARCASS THAT WOULD MAKE A MAGIKARP'S MEAL! THEN WHAT WOULD YOU DO, WITHOUT SOMEONE TO KEEP *cough, cough* YOU FROM GETTING INTO DEEP SHIT?! HUH?!" Lucas glanced at Kai, who was looking like he was going to break down and fall into a fetal position any second now. Or like a kicked puppy. Whichever you can picture better. Lucas took off his coat and placed it on my back while helping me stand up.  
"Well that was....interesting," Professor Rowan said as he looked at Dawn. His expression was the same as always, stone hard and somewhat intimidating.  
"Yes, Professor, it was," Dawn replied in a tone that didn't exactly seem like a very happy one.  
"Professor we should get her to your office! This chilly air could really get her sick!" Lucas said in a frantic tone. He was right; I was beginning to get the chills, and I felt weak as well. Growing weaker, I walked/staggered my way to wherever Lucas was helping me get to. The lab, I think, was in Sandgem town. My gaze was blurred, so I couldn't really tell or care which direction we were going in. The last thing I remember seeing was an eevee before I blacked out, falling into the tall grass.


End file.
